SoundVision Productions, creator of the highly acclaimed, nationally distributed public radio documentary series The DNA Files (1998, 2001), seeks funding for production, marketing, distribution and evaluation of The DNA Files 3, a new series of five highly produced 60-minute radio documentaries, five 5-minute features, a multimedia website and promotional materials that will inform a diverse public about the important and complex implications of advances in genomics and systems biology. The project builds on the current public awareness about molecular biology resulting from debates about cloning and stem cell research. It will provide public radio listeners and web users a foundation in science and the scientific method, pose and untangle a sampling of ethical, legal and societal issues, and offer the intellectual tools to participate in legal and social policy debates about our technological future in the context of healthcare and the environment. SoundVision's approach to news coverage and science education promotes excellence and impact by focusing on four areas: in-depth journalism, content development with diverse audiences in mind, targeted distribution and marketing, and ongoing evaluation to measure effectiveness of the materials. SoundVision's methodology ensures accuracy and appropriate context through a reliance on traditional journalism techniques as well as regular consultations with scientific advisors who have technical expertise in the subjects covered. SoundVision also designs materials to have lasting relevance by focusing on underlying trends and developments rather than the latest press release. The team's experienced producers engage listeners and Web users through creative sound (such as audio montage and archival footage) and content, including interviews with leading scientists, visits to their laboratories and other locations, and discussions with people likely to be affected by their research. National Public Radio is interested in distributing the series once again. SoundVision will work with community radio stations and production entities that make special efforts to reach ethnic minority and rural audiences. The DNA Files 3 will refine and evaluate the impact of documentary and Web content through focus groups and direct observation of user activities.